


【润旭】鸟生艰难，处处是坑13

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】鸟生艰难，处处是坑13

冬日里最舒服的事便是和爱人一起躺在温暖的被窝里，听落雪压在梅枝上的声音。  
“还不醒？”垂眸，眼中映入少年甜美的睡眼。长睫微颤，薄薄的眼睑下眼珠轻微转动，一瞧便知在装睡。  
“睡着呢，别吵我。”旭凤嘴唇弯弯，将脸蛋缩在被子里。  
润玉将他从被窝里挖出来，细密的吻如雨点般落在他的脸上，唇上。“睡着了还会说话？”  
“梦话呗！”旭凤仰起头让他吻，得寸进尺的揽住他颈脖，“昨晚咱们闹成这样也没见你真动手。”终于睁开了眼，一双凤眸水光粼粼，七分娇憨三分媚意，“干打雷不下雨，渴死一地庄稼。”  
润玉噗的一声笑了出来，点着他的鼻尖道：“你去哪里学来这些荤话，小心我打你屁股。”  
旭凤翻身压在他身上，挑衅道：“你打啊，就怕你下不了手，万年忍龙。”  
润玉握住他的腰，眯了眼道：“有胆子再说一次。”  
旭凤全不知惧怕，双腿分开跨在他腰上，小屁股不知死活的扭来扭曲，“忍龙，忍龙，万年老处龙。”  
润玉把被子往上一提罩住两人，陡来的黑暗惊得旭凤叫了一声。但也仅仅只能叫这一声，接下来嘴唇发出的全是暧昧的吚呜闷哼。  
棉被起起伏伏，不知两人在下面是何动作。  
过了好一会儿之后棉被才被掀开。旭凤头上全是细汗，细软的发被汗水浸湿弯曲的贴在颊边。  
他被润玉压在身下气喘吁吁，眼角绯红一片，“有本事……有本事弄得本王再也下不了床。”下巴一抬倨傲的道：“若没本事，万年老处龙的名号就挂一辈子。”  
润玉慢慢俯下身去，眼对着眼，幽深光芒让旭凤心头一颤，“鸦鸦是个坏孩子，坏孩子要接受惩罚。”  
抬手一拂落了幔帐，掩去满床春色。  
许久之后呻吟忽的拔高起来。  
“……啊啊，混账润玉，快把它拔出来。”  
“怎么了，难道玉势满足不了你吗？还是说你要我深一点？”  
“不，不用，唔啊啊啊，不要碰那里！”  
“鸦鸦好可爱，连这里也哭了呢！湿漉漉的，听，这声音多美。”  
“我不要听，把它拔出去，呜呜……”  
“把它拔出去之后呢？鸦鸦，你总是什么都不说，我怎么知道你要什么？开口请求我，命令我，让我满足你。”  
“呜呜……”  
“还是不肯说吗，你的腰抖得这么厉害！啊，我忘了，你已经说不出来了。那么我让你先解放一次吧！可怜的小东西，憋了这么久呢！”  
“啊啊啊啊……不……”  
“很好，射出了很多，鸦鸦的身体真是太寂寞了。那么让我们继续吧！”  
“你，呜……”  
“是我的过错，不该拔出来这么快。鸦鸦，你现在真美，全身上下是非常漂亮的粉色，包括这里……非常的美丽。”  
“……手指……”  
“里面湿润又柔软，它很聪明，已经学会怎么吮吸我的手指了。很紧，很热，像火一样。我开始动了，可以吗，鸦鸦。”  
“还……还问什么，要动就快点动啊，混账！”  
“好的，我要再进入三根手指了，会有点痛。”  
“……呜……”  
“对，就是这样，好鸦鸦，把腿再张开一点，让我看到那张可爱的小嘴。”  
“啊呀，住手……”  
“我弄痛你了吗？可是你看起来十分享受的样子，这真是一具yin荡的身体。别瞪我，这是赞美，诚实又敏感，我爱你，鸦鸦。”  
“唔，唔啊啊，润……润玉……”  
“不要哭啊，鸦鸦，你一哭只会让我对你做出更过分的事。你喘得好厉害，后面一直吸着我，已经承受不住了吗？”  
“润……润玉……啊啊，你干什么，本王诛你九族。”  
“不行，你要学会用后面达到高潮。没有我的允许，前面谁也不准碰，包括你自己。”  
“我……我杀了你，啊啊啊，呜呜……”  
“真厉害，鸦鸦做得很好。没有什么可耻的，看，我的脸不是也被你弄脏了么？好了好了，不哭了。瞧瞧我手上是什么东西。”  
“！”  
“很漂亮对不对？晶莹剔透，圆润可爱，上面还有你的体温呢！下次我们再试试别的。鸦鸦，你想求我吗，那么该怎么求呢？”  
“……润玉，你不是万年老处龙，我错了。”  
从那天之后，旭凤深深明白一个道理，越温和的人生起气来就越可怕，所以他实实在在乖巧了一段时间。  
“等过完冬天就要筹备婚礼了。”润玉将他手掌握住，一同放在暖炉上烤火。  
“不是还有两年吗？”旭凤睨了润玉一眼，嘀咕，“万年老处龙，不行就早点说。”  
润玉微笑道：“鸦鸦又在说我坏话了。”  
旭凤把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“没有没有，你肯定听错了。”嬉皮笑脸转移话题，“开春了我要替父皇巡视边疆以振军心，就辛苦你独守空闺了。”  
润玉笑了笑，“先前确实要等两年，但是旭凤既不想等这么久，那我就把日期提前一年，总之一切以你为重。”亲亲他额头，“巡视边疆虽是常事，但刀剑无眼，你也要保重身体，莫要让我担心，好么？”  
“放心，我会把你送来的保甲穿在身上的。”旭凤忽然想起一事，“我一直想问，那宝甲到底是什么东西做的啊，我瞧着像鳞片，轻软密实，连我的宝剑都刺不破。”   
润玉弯起眼眸，“天机不可泄露。”  
旭凤撇嘴，“谁稀罕，爱说不说。”盯着炉火看了一阵，又转眸偷偷去看他脸色，“真不告诉我？”  
润玉手掌一翻，一片莹白的鳞片被灵光裹着悬在掌心上空。  
“这是龙鳞。”他捏起鳞片一角，将他放在旭凤掌心。  
“龙鳞？”旭凤早知润玉不是凡人，但还是头一次见到形状这么奇特的龙鳞，“弯弯的，像月牙一样。”他珍惜的摸了摸，忽然抬起眼看他，“传闻龙喉下有逆鳞径尺，人有撄之，则必杀人。此鳞如此奇特，想必就是逆鳞了。”  
“不错。我将逆鳞赠予你，有它在，可护你无虞。”润玉手指划过鳞片，那鳞便化作一道白光没入旭凤心口。  
旭凤摸摸心口，“真神奇。”自己收了对方这么珍贵的礼物，一定要回送一件同样珍贵的才行。可是金银珠宝太俗气，仙家法器他又寻不着，真为难啊！  
抓抓脑袋，“润玉，我找不出另一枚龙鳞送给你。”  
润玉深深看进他的眼，“我不要龙鳞，我要你。”  
旭凤主动吻上他的唇，“好啊，那我就把自己送给你。”  
冬去春来，旭凤率兵前往边疆。  
润玉本要跟去，但太微忽然传讯让他急返天庭，他不得不和旭凤忍痛道别。  
刚踏上九霄云殿，心口一悸。  
“大殿？”  
“是逆鳞。”润玉脸色一白，“鸦鸦出事了。”  
旭凤确实出事了，逆鳞帮他挡了灭灵箭，却挡不住固城王的一刀。  
眼看便要身死刀下，忽然平地疾风起，一人抱住他就地一滚，用背脊为他挡了这一刀。  
“水神之女？”固城王惊了，这一刀没能杀了火神，反倒还伤了水神爱女。索性一不做二不休把两人杀了，毁尸灭迹永保无虞。  
“走。”锦觅连续打出几道法咒挡住固城王，拉起旭凤遁地而走。  
但他们逃得快，固城王也追得快。  
面前一片浩荡水色挡住去路，他们不得不从地下现出身形。  
固城王步步逼近，“锦觅仙子，凭你的末微法力是挡不住我的，还是束手就擒吧！”  
“束手就擒你就能放过我们？”锦觅冷笑，决定拼死一搏。  
旭凤虽是凡人，但浸淫朝堂已久，反倒想得比锦觅更深一层。上前一步将锦觅挡在身后，“你周身魔气，这位仙子是天界之人，你若杀了她不过是为自己平白树敌。既然你想杀之人只有我一个，又何必多生事端。”  
固城王若有所思，“只要你让锦觅仙子立下毒誓，不将今日之事说出去，我就放她一条性命。”  
旭凤松了一口气，压低声音对锦觅道：“多谢仙子救命之恩，但你我二人实在不是他对手，不如保住性命已待来日。”  
锦觅此行就是为了救旭凤，她若走了，焉知固城王没有第二支灭灵箭？  
“我不走。”她紧紧握住旭凤的手，“凤凰，我已错了一次，这次我绝不丢下你。”  
旭凤心中感动，他和这位仙子素未相识，对方竟这么护着他。滴水之恩涌泉相报，无论如何一定要想个法子让仙子安然脱身。  
就在思量之时，突然间眼前一花，一个红衣人影遮在固城王之前。这人似有似无，若往若还，全身红衣映着地上残雪，似一朵开得极美的火莲。  
“何人在我洞庭湖生事。”  



End file.
